


Worship

by luckyghost



Category: DCU (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Barebacking, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is actually a Sun God, and no one worships him like Midnighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> Wildstorm universe, set post-government overthrow, when the Authority rules the US. These are not the new-52 versions of the characters but it's mostly porn so it really shouldn't matter if you haven't read The Authority!

Light pierced between the stone pillars of the Temple of the Sun, casting harsh rays on the marble floor and soaking into Apollo’s radiant skin. He lounged, naked, on an ornately carved sandalwood chaise longue, his golden-white hair pooling on his wide shoulders. 

It was high noon, and the temple was full of worshippers. Apollo rarely had time to join his flock in person, what with the demands of being a superhero, deity and somewhat reluctant politician all at once. As a result, when he did make an appearance, the acolytes thronged to him, their sunned, nude bodies eager to worship their God in any way they could.

A young man with deep brown skin rubbed oil into Apollo’s pectorals as a blond massaged his feet, and a man covered in tattoos fed him champagne grapes. The grapes were perhaps Apollo’s favorite indulgence his worshippers gave to him. Being fed the ripe, delicate fruits one by one was such an effortless act of dominance over the supplicant, so indulgent, so unabashedly Greek it made Apollo’s cock stir. His mortal followers gave him the proper deference they owed to their God.

The sensual calm of the temple was interrupted by the sound of heavy boots echoing down the marble hallway leading to the atrium. Apollo smiled serenely, accepting one last grape before he waved his grape-bearer away. Midnighter, still clad in black leather and with a rather large blood splatter on his right glove and shoulder, grinned so that every one of his very, very white teeth were menaced at the naked men surrounding his husband. 

“If you’d all leave us, please,” Apollo intoned gently, kissing the dark-skinned man’s forehead in thanks and luxuriating in all the longing glances his worshippers cast on him as they left. Midnighter pulled off his cowl and flung it to the ground, running his fingers through his strawberry blond hair, his smile going from menacing to lecherous. 

“Do you want me on my knees for you, then?” Midnighter leered, throwing off his leather duster, the tight material of his uniform hugging his brutal muscles. “Do you want me to worship you, too?”

“You’d probably like it,” Apollo said with a clear, ringing laugh. He rose from the chaise and went to his husband, his fingers running over the dried blood splatter that spotted the half-moon on Midnighter’s chest. “But you look like you need to relax.” His fingers crept up under the sides of Midnighter’s top, pulling it out from under his belt and tugging it over his head. He tweaked a nipple with a grin, and swatted Midnighter’s ass.

“You’re in a good mood,” Midnighter said wryly, an eyebrow arched. 

“Being worshipped does that. Now get that gorgeous ass out of those hideous cargo pants for me.”

Midnighter snorted, tugging off his boots and unbuckling his belt as Apollo crossed back to the chaise and reached for the bottle of oil he had been massaged with earlier. Not turning to look at his husband, Apollo climbed gracefully onto the chaise and bent over the sloping back, knees wide, and rubbed an oiled finger over his hole. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from behind him, but feigned obliviousness, leisurely fingering himself and humming in pleasure.

“You tease,” Midnighter growled, shoving his pants off and practically pouncing on Apollo’s back, big, rough hands gripping his husband’s hips and pulling them back against him, his hard cock rubbing against busy fingers which he swatted out of the way. He grinded against the small of Apollo’s back as he reached for the massage oil and dumped it over his hand, then down Apollo’s crack. With a keen, Apollo tilted his hips back to meet Midnighter’s fingers, his own cock hard and beading precome. 

“Do it, I’m ready,” Apollo gasped, impatient, and Midnighter grinned, flipping Apollo around so they were face to face. Eagerly, Apollo wrapped his legs around Midnighter’s waist, and Midnighter lined himself up to enter Apollo’s still tight hole.

“This is how I worship you,” he whispered into his husband’s ear, and Apollo threw his head back and gasped as Midnighter punctuated the sentiment with a sharp thrust, burying himself deep inside. Apollo’s fingers clutched at Midnighter’s shoulders, nails burying half moons into his flesh. “I want to fuck you in every one of your temples,” he grunted, nipping at Apollo’s ear and wrapping his fingers tight in his hair.

“I want that,” Apollo moaned in between kisses to Midnighter’s neck and anywhere else he could reach. The sun had reached its highest point and was pouring directly down on them, and Apollo’s skin glowed with pure light from the energy of worship, sex and the sheer power of the sun.

The euphoria of his followers’ attentions was nothing compared to the pure ecstasy of Midnighter’s fucking. His harsh thrusts pummelled into Apollo, intensified by the sound of their skin slapping together and the rough smacks Midnighter peppered on Apollo’s pale ass, flushed from the impact of Midnighter’s hands and hips. Apollo’s whole body shook with arousal, his cock leaking precome onto Midnighter’s stomach and his mind beginning to float, the rush of endorphins filling him with a full body high. Midnighter shifted, leaning Apollo back against the chaise and bending over him with his hands braced on the wooden backing, allowing him to use his full force, the kind of fucking only the superpowered can do with each other. Each thrust knocked the chaise against the marble pillar behind it so hard the wood creaked ominously, and Apollo hung from Midnighter’s neck and clamped his legs down around Midnighter’s hips so he wouldn’t be crushed.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Midnighter growled, slamming all the way in with every thrust. Apollo responded with a whimper, sucking a needy kiss into the space where Midnighter’s neck met his shoulder. He was thrusting up to meet Midnighter’s hips, grinding his cock against Midnighter’s abs, desperate for stimulation.

“Please,” Apollo gasped, and Midnighter knew exactly what he wanted. He dropped one hand to Apollo’s cock, teasing the slick tip with his thumb before gripping the shaft and jacking Apollo at full speed, timed in unison with the movement of his hips. The extra stimulation brought Apollo over the edge, groaning out his pleasure in his deep, luxurious voice, and Midnighter couldn’t help but follow. His hips ground in deep against Apollo’s ass as he spent himself inside. 

Apollo returned to his body slowly, to the unpleasant feeling of Midnighter sliding out of him, followed by the immensely pleasant feeling of cum dripping slowly out of his ass. Midnighter was curled against his side, nuzzling into his hair and pressing gentle kisses on his face. 

“How was that for worship?” Midnighter said with a smirk, and Apollo breathed a soft laugh against him.

“I think you’ll make an excellent acolyte.”


End file.
